


unspoken & wild

by drywitticisms



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: "And all of the noise I hear inside,Restless and loud, unspoken and wild,And all that you need to sayTo make it all go away,It's that you feel the same way too."Rio is having trouble defining his relationship with his partner in crime (literally), Elizabeth Boland, and he ends up with more confusion than he did before.





	unspoken & wild

_"I promise you the truth can't hurt us now." ___

__  
__  
If he was being honest with himself, Rio had to admit that he didn’t think much of one Elizabeth Boland when he initially met her.

When he caught wind of three suburban bitches stealing his hard-earned money, the only thing he was concerned about was getting it back. 

But then she shocked him with her ability to think on her toes. But then, she kept shocking him until he finally got to the point where he didn’t know what to expect from her anymore. 

Elizabeth was incredibly unpredictable. But she was also driven and ambitious, which were traits he found admirable. 

Her one fatal flaw was her naivete and ignorance when it came to his world. 

She was learning quicker than he expected her to, but she was still far too impulsive and unaware to navigate his world alone. 

He didn’t mind the fact that she believed she had it all figured out, but it also worried him. 

For all her brains and beauty, she had made several mistakes during her journey to becoming his equal, his Queen even. 

Fortunately, Elizabeth had some seriously dedicated guardian angels in her midst. Or a heavily tattooed, silent killed named Carlos watching her and her girls’ backs. 

He didn’t see the extra back-up as undermining her authority. He appreciated Elizabeth’s strength, but he knew others within his world wouldn't. Hence the added back-up that he never told her about. 

If her believing her bravado worked gave her the confidence she needed to continue leveling up, he saw it as a good thing. 

But for all her screw ups, Elizabeth made up for it with her natural ability to improvise and her ambition. Rio knew from the moment he met Elizabeth’s dumbass husband that he didn’t see her for who she was. 

He didn’t know what he had. 

Elizabeth was a **diamond** , but her idiot husband often mistaken her for fool’s gold. 

Luckily, Rio had grown up with a deep appreciation for strong, intelligent women. He was surrounded by women like Elizabeth growing up, so he didn’t feel threatened by her. Unlike her incompetent husband, he wasn’t intimidated by a woman who could be smarter than him. In fact, he found it downright sexy. 

Being able to trade barbs with someone who was as smart as you was rare, and it increased his heart rate and made his palms sweat and his dick hard. 

And Elizabeth was just the woman to make him feel that way. 

“How do you usually take care of situations like this?” She quietly asked. 

They had met up to talk about a drop that had gone sour after one of Rio’s clients stiffed him on some money. 

“You shouldn’t ask questions like that.” He said with a shake of his head. 

Looking towards her, he could see the fury swelling in her beautiful blue eyes. Before she could explode, he raised his hand in a pacifying manner. 

“It’s called plausible deniability, mama. The less you know, the better. If your FBI friend finds out about this and brings you in for questioning, you can honestly say you don’t know anything.” He explained with a raised brow. “But if I tell you, then you can’t say that. So, would you like me to outline how I’m gonna take care of the issue?” 

Elizabeth shook her head, but he could tell she was still feeling irritated by his lack of openness. 

That was the one thing he knew she could never understand. She was so used to her husband keeping things from her out of a sheer need to assert his dominance and masculinity over her that she automatically assumed that’s what he was doing. 

Rio wasn’t the type. 

He didn’t need to withhold information to hold onto his power. He just knew there were some things that she didn’t need to know. Sure, they were partners but she still hadn’t gotten that far in her training to be ready for what Rio was planning on doing to these clients. 

“Look.” He said softly forcing her to look at him. “Not everyone is like your shitty car salesman husband. We _are_ partners, but there are certain things you’re not ready to personally handle right now. You and I both know it.” 

Staring into those deep pools of blue, Rio was often shocked at how easy it was to fall under her spell. She probably didn’t even know she was doing it. 

Something told him that her husband rarely told her how amazing she was. Rio didn’t know for sure, but he knew all was not right in suburbia if she was so eager to have sex with him in the bathroom of his favorite bar. 

He still can’t believe that happened, but Rio wasn’t complaining. He had way too many dreams about it, but again, he wasn’t complaining. 

Not only was her husband lacking in financial know-how, but he failed at life too. 

“I had to fight you every step of the way for you to even give me a little bit of say-so in the business, so sue me for being a little defensive about it.” She said with a defiant expression. 

“You wouldn’t be yourself if you weren't.” He said as he slowly walked away from her effectively ending their conversation. 

She didn’t respond to his remark, but she didn’t have to. That’s usually how their interactions went these days. They rarely snarked at each other anymore, which let him know their relationship was definitely shifting these days. 

To be fair, their relationship shifted the night he was allowed entry between her creamy, pale, smooth thighs. Many things had happened between them since then, but it didn’t stop there. 

When she came to him crying about the stupid blanket, he was torn between giving a damn and being angry that she would put herself in that dangerous situation to begin with. 

His inability to detach from Elizabeth Boland was what made him go back for the blanket. 

He needed to remind her of what was at stake when she threatened hardened criminals who didn’t give a damn about her or who she was. 

He _had_ to. 

Or else she would do something he wouldn’t be able to save her from, and he didn’t want to think about that option too much. 

She drove him crazy. Whether it was her doing something impulsive and stupid and putting her life in danger or when she looked at him with those blue eyes without saying anything. 

It didn’t matter what she was doing; he enjoyed all of it. 

He often didn’t like dwelling too much on his feelings for the frustratingly beautiful suburban mom of four, but he couldn’t control it. 

She could turn the tables on him and outwit him at his own game, and he would still see her in that light. 

Elizabeth Boland was someone who had an inner light that would always be there, regardless of what she did. 

And Rio couldn’t help but be drawn to that light, just like she couldn’t help be drawn to his darkness. 

But if they were both being honest with each other, Rio had a light in him and Beth had some darkness in her. Both of them were far too complex to be considered on either end of that spectrum; who they were as individuals weren't that black and white. 

And that was why they worked, which was surprising because who knew the tattooed criminal from the wrong side of the tracks would be compatible with a suburban housewife mother of four? 

He certainly didn’t, but he found he liked how different they were because it illustrated just how similar they were in the same vein. 

It didn’t matter how nasty they got with each other, there would always be something keeping them tied together. 

And it wasn’t just the money. 

Elizabeth walked away from him twice, and she came back both times. He didn’t know what that meant nor was he ready to even accept what it could mean. 

But each time she came back, he allowed her to come back. 

So maybe she was a fool for getting back into this life after taking the chance to get out, but so was he for letting her back in at all. 

Elizabeth Boland was the only one to talk to him the way she did and get away with it. That should count for something, but Rio was too stubborn to acknowledge it. 

Whatever it was keeping them tied together like this, he didn’t want it to go away. He wondered if she felt the same way. Sometimes, he thinks she does. Other times, she confuses him to the point of driving him mad. 

Regardless of the reason for their unspoken feelings, their bond was unlike nothing he’d ever had in his entire life. 

He refuses to let it go, and he feels sorry for the person who ever tries to destroy it.

  
_"So let the words slip out of your mouth."_

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the italicized words in the summary come from Christina Perri's "The Words." I was hit with this little plot bunny while in the shower; I was singing this song to myself in the show and I suddenly heard Rio's voice in my head. It was as clear as day. What came from that little invasion of privacy (Thanks, Rio!) is this pseudo-character study/stream of consciousness thing on Rio.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! And if you do, let me know.


End file.
